Surf's Up! (Google Translated)
'''Surf's Up! (Google Translated) '''is the 2nd episode of the first season of Google translated!. This episode Google Translates the episode Surf's Up! from Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. Transcript History of French History: Oh ... Life. They are very respectful. Foam, ink and crown. But some do not like it. Today we hate fish in deep blue waters. (A surprise gift for our home) Earthquake: Beautiful DA- Devil: Noise! Zip: Yes? Hoopla: Strong warmth. Woopla: WOoPLA woOOoplAaaaA! Earthquake: Oh ... okay. (I'm sorry for my marriage) I want to die: Daewoo? Zip: Oh ... we're going to the beach! Вапал: Wow! Zip: Hi, start it! I do not care: (Low) Yes, all! Chip Pull: Under the agreement. (Cover) Zoopla: Come on. Woopla: WOOowOOoOplA! Zip: ZooooooooooooOPLA! Love: Ah ah !!!! (Guangzhou) Zula Pula: It's a great place! Yangtung: The first ever sea experience! Woopla: Oh! Zip: Baby! Wait Both are: Wats? Zip: Wow! Dr: World Health Organization and I will do it! Earthquake: You are not! Scandals: HU- (They're all gone). Two hours later ... (Looks like it is on Nostalkar Island). Oddly: Happiness? Devil: Noise! Halola: Mom? Father? (Not answered) Stupid: boys will soon see. Float: island screen. (Race) Different languages: cry, (deep breath) AMAZING SEA EXPERIENCE! (Music and playlists). Halola: Oh, Palo again tired. (I heard some musical toys). Hurray: hmmmmm, you know what to know. (I left the music I heard.) Singer: Are you ready, rock, roll? Weight: YES! Singer: You need to sign up for a comment. Crazy: (Big) Fast! (All) Singer: How do I disturb me while I'm in trouble? Population: No! Stack: He will destroy water, our homes, products and homes. Artist: How to Fight! Population: No, but is he proud of them? N- (Web site reader) Readers: Hi, look at it slowly. I do not understand the culture of my new island. (God Hopping) Readers: What is your name? Devil: Noise! Readers: The real name. Devil: Noise! Readers: THE REAL NAME. Devil: Noise! Readers: (noise) Asthma. Hallola: Happily! (They started walking) Readers: You are caught on the seashore on the seashore- Flot: Wow! (They start) Issue # 1: Hey! Issue # 2: (Google Translate ate this line) Wave # 1: Back! Issue # 2: This wave! # 1: But baby wave! Wave 2: What to Do! 1st Wave: Oh! (The wave) Readers: Виза! (Sand) Surfer level: You can not find the web. Scandal: Noise? Readers: Read and check. (Time and take-off) Reading: Fun? (Adopted by Polo) Noise: amazing! Readers: Easy to paint- (Trade) Embarrassing: Wow ... schedule! Readers: Yes! 1 - (This section relies on current events over time, but this is an attacker on all issues). (We are asleep, we are looking forward to trying and trying). 4 days Readers: I lost! You will not hurt! Healthy habits! ! haha: crying is close? Reader: Come on! (Polo replacement) Indians: worthy, painful ...... Nothing: Hey, are you going to water and look for treasures?! No: Yes! Flat: Then we'll meet!! Hood: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPLA !!! (Lastly) (Credit) Category:UmheyIguess Category:Google translated! Category:2018 Episodes